


Crossing Golden Fields

by Fezzzuu, ItsMeTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aincrad (Sword Art Online), Alternate Universe - Sword Art Online Fusion, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based of off the first season of the Anime, Canon-Typical Violence, Does not follow canon of the original series, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I say fuck canon, Minecraft but real life - kind of, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sword Art Online - Freeform, There no blood tho its a game, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo-centric, We basically said what if smashed minecraft and sao together, We have no idea what were doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzzuu/pseuds/Fezzzuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeTea/pseuds/ItsMeTea
Summary: 10Techno stood, breath caught in his throat.9The figure crumbled in his best friend’s arms as he watched.8Techno stood paralyzed.7The only thing he could hear was the growing static and panic of his own mind.6Grabbing an item he’d never thought he’d have to use. He ran.5Run. Faster. Hurry.4Techno screamed for someone to move. His body on autopilot.3He was running out of time and fast. RUN FASTER! GO!2Once he was close enough he activated the item, a confirmation screen appearing before him.1Techno clicked yes.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Platonic - They are FAMILY YOUR HONOR, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Crossing Golden Fields

###### 11.6.2018 

It was today.

The VRMMORPG that everyone has been waiting months for was finally being released, and Tommy was on the edge of his seat. He’s been excited for this since the moment the reviews from the beta testing came out; he wasn't one to play any MMORPGs and didn’t have much interest in it at first. But after hearing his best friend, Tubbo, ramble on about the nerve gear and how it worked for hours upon end, it may or may not have piqued his interest just a tiny bit.

That’s a lie.

He’s never been this excited over anything in a long while. Screaming with Tubbo on call one night when they found out the release date for the game. Tommy had immediately spent all of his savings on the nerve gear, might’ve taken some, as he calls it “donations” from his parents but. This was the first game of its kind, after all, they’d understand.

He let out a groan, staring at his monitor and frantically refreshing the page, trying to see if it was for sale yet. Even though he knew it wouldn’t be for another half hour or two. It would’ve been so much better if their parents allowed him and Tubbo to go out and buy the game from the store. But his mother and Tubbo’s refused to let them stand in line for a few days for a game because it was “ridiculous that they were children and they could get sick or worse.” It was just a few days they could’ve handled it, it’s like camping. Just outdoors, on concrete, crowded with hundreds of strangers in a line…. 

On second thought maybe it was better they didn’t go. 

Tommy reached over to the edge of his desk, grabbing his phone, flipping it over and opening it up, going through and clearing any and all notifications he’d gotten while not on it. He still hasn’t heard anything from Tubbo. Quickly going to discord and spamming the hell out of Tubbo’s DMS. Both of them had planned to get in a call an hour before the game’s release but he hadn’t heard from his friend since they talked late last night. And it was cutting it close.

“Cmon Tubbo pick up!!!!” He watched as the call ringed, anxiously glancing at the time every so often to make sure he wouldn’t miss the release. Finally, after what seemed like forever he heard a ding from discord, informing him that Tubbo had joined the call.

“TUBBO!!!” Tommy excitedly screamed into his mic, his friend finally picked up. 

“TOMMY!!!” Tubbo responded with as much enthusiasm as his friend.

“Are you excited?” Tubbo asked with joy and pep still in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’m excited, but where were you? You were supposed to be on 45 minutes ago.” Tommy responded, his excitement not gone, but paired with an edge of concern. 

“Hold up lemme switch over to my pc” It took a minute or two but eventually, Tubbo rejoined the call turning his camera on, Tommy doing the same. 

“Sorry! My mum wanted me to help her with the shopping. I didn’t think it would take so long and I didn’t bring my phone. I was so worried I would miss the launch.” Tubbo said his nervousness clear in his words. 

“Does your mum not know how important this is? She should have let you stay home and taken one of your sisters.” Tommy replied, his usual tone returning. 

“She said I'd still be available to buy it but, that I’d miss the first few minutes and dragged me along anyway.” Tubbo sulked. 

“Well, you're here now and it's almost time! That’s what matters!” Tommy shouted, his excitement returning. 

“Yeah!” Tubbo yelled with him. 

It felt like forever since they last talked, even though it was only a day earlier. They both sat there idly chatting between themselves to burn some time before the release. Cracking jokes, and laughing as Tommy got yelled at by his mum for screaming too loudly. 

“Hey, Tommy.” 

“hmm?”

“Hypothetically. What would you do if you were trapped in a video game?” 

“What? The fuck kind of question is that?” Tommy looked up from his phone, giving Tubbo a questioning look. 

“I said hypothetically!”

“No shit I know that but what I meant was-.”

Any further conversation was interrupted. An alarm went off on Tommy’s phone scaring the two boys.

“Holy shit!!” Tommy scrambled to shut off the alarm.

It was 3:45 pm; The game was released. Tommy immediately started yelling at Tubbo, furiously refreshing the page so he could buy it. He had never typed so fast in his life, rushing to put in card info and anything else needed. After what seems like hours when in reality it was just a few seconds, He did it. ‘Your Purchase was completed’ shined in front of him, he jumped out of his chair. 

“TUBBO I GOT THE GAME I GOT IT!!!!” He celebrated loudly, earning a yell from his Mother. “SORRY!” he called down. 

“I GOT IT TOO,” Tubbo voice echoed from the call “OMG. IT’S SOLD OUT!”

“No way,” Tommy knew it was a highly anticipated game, but to be sold out in seconds? He couldn’t believe it.

“I’m serious! refresh the Page!”

Doing as Tubbo said he went back over to his PC and refreshed the page. Staring at his screen with wide eyes; It was sold out. He and Tubbo had managed to both get the game too. This had to be one of the best days of his life. A large smile made its way onto his face.

They stayed on call for the next few minutes. Tubbo excitedly went into detail about the mechanics of the game. Something about the nerve gear stimulating the brain into being able to use the 5 senses in the virtual world. Tommy didn’t understand all of it, but the thought of being able to be inside a game and move freely as if it was his own body, seemed so fucking awsome.

“Dang the game sold all the copies from the first batch.” Tubbo’s voice snapped him out of his daydreaming.

“Huh?”

“Yeah! Apparently, only 10,000 copies were made in the first batch and they all sold out and-” he went silent for a moment, Tommy glanced at discord and saw that Tubbo was talking to someone and was on mute. It wasn’t long before he was back “Ack, sorry about that I gotta go now though.”

“What why??” 

“Sorry! My mum is calling me. I’ll call you later though and then we can play the game!”

He left the call before Tommy could even respond. 

They planned to both login and Play at 6:00 pm, telling each other their username beforehand. But Tommy couldn’t wait any longer; he had already waited months for this game and now that he had it; he was going to waste no time. Today was the first day of launch, the servers have been up for hours already, stupid chores. He sent Tubbo a quick message before setting up the Nerve Gear. 

It lay on his bed, The device capable of transporting him into a video game. Tommy Grabbed the cord and plugged it in, three lights on the rim flickered red. He slipped on the helmet-like device onto his head and he turned the gear on. Greeted with a calibration screen, a full battery symbol in the upper right-hand corner, and the time on the left.

Tommy let out an annoyed groan, “FINALLY!” After almost tripping over the cord multiple times while going through the calibration process, Tommy could finally boot up and play the damn game. He lay down on his bed, shifting around for a comfortable position before settling down. He shot a look around his room, the sunset from the window illuminating the dust that floated around in the air, giving off a feeling of warmth. He wondered if the game would have little details like those. Sighing, he glanced over where his phone sat, contemplating whether he should text Tubbo again. Deciding instead to just start the game. 

“Link Start,” 

The screen suddenly turned white, an array of colors shooting at him, looking as if he was going through a tunnel. Multiple pre-game status checks pop up in front of him, Touch, Check. Sight, Check. Hearing, Smell, etc. All flashing in and out of sight in a second. The language was automatically set to English before moving on to the login screen. Swiftly putting in his information, he confirmed his account and Username, TommyInnit.The screen in front of him asking if he’d like to confirm the username and enter character creation, he automatically clicked yes. 

The screen faded away and a welcome message took its place. Here he was, finally.

“Welcome To Sword Art Online!”

**Author's Note:**

> It begins


End file.
